Trapped
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: What if everyone, including Boomer, Candace, Tessa, and Mason, wanted Bra-Kayla to get together so they locked them in a room together? What if Brady and Mikayla were already together, but were dating in secret?


**Hi everyone! This is just a little one-shot I came up with when reading another FanFiction! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Boomer POV**

"Alright, so we all agree. Today we are going to make Brady and Mikayla admit their feelings for each other?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Candace, you are in charge of getting Mikayla to the kings' room while I'll get Brady. Mason you are in charge of making sure we lock the door from the outside so the two can't get out. Tessa, you make sure they can't climb out of the window. Is everything set?" Everyone nodded once more. "Time to go." We all then split up to do our part in Operation Bra-Kayla.

**Brady POV**

"You are cuter!" I argued with my beautiful girlfriend of two months. "No, you are!" Mikayla argued back. I smiled. We always had little "Fights" like this, usually ending in us kissing when we met up at our secret meeting place that I had discovered, a place where Mikayla and I could be alone with one another. Only she and I knew about this place, so we were guaranteed privacy from prying eyes.

You see, ever since the "Evil King" incident, Mikayla and I have been going out in secret. The night after she had kissed me I found her in the jungle where I confronted her about her feelings for me. She had hesitated for a few minutes, trying to dodge the subject before she admitted her love for me. I had then immediately asked her out, extremely happy I had finally gotten the chance to be with the girl of my dreams.

Of course Mikayla had asked me if we could keep our relationship secret, so as to ease our friends and family into it. That and she didn't want her dad to kill me. "Brady, do you think we're ever going to be able to tell everyone about us? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind hanging out in secret, but it would be nice to be able to kiss in front of everyone too instead of just when we're alone." Mikayla sighed as she laid her head on my shoulder. I turned my head and gave her a quick kiss on top of her head.

"We will Mikayla. I don't know when, but we will." Said girl sighed quietly before climbing onto my lap and leaning back against me since I was leaning against a tree. I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively. I buried my face into her hair, relishing her scent. She smelled of the tropical island breeze.

"I love you so much!" I whispered as I squeezed Mikayla, causing her to giggle. "I love you too Brady." Even though we had said it a million times I still always felt giddy with joy when Mikayla told me she loved me. I did wait for a whole year for her to admit that to me after all.

I relaxed against the tree, Mikayla leaning into me. We usually stayed in each other's arms like this for hours, enjoying the company and happiness brought by the other.

I was about to ask Mikayla if she wanted to head back to the castle since we had already been gone an hour when her phone rang. "Hello?" Mikayla questioned as she picked up the phone, mouthing a quick apology to me. I shrugged and continued to hold Mikayla. I could hear a faint voice on the other end of the line, but I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying.

"Ok. I'm on my way. Bye." Mikayla hung up the phone and turned to me. "That was Candace. She says she wants me to come back to the castle, but she didn't say why." I nodded as was about to respond when my phone vibrated with a message from Boomer. It said to meet him at the castle.

"I'll go with you. Boomer wants me to meet him at the castle too." Mikayla smiled and nodded before standing up. I stood up as well before we grasped each other's hands. We were about to start walking back when I remembered something. I leaned over and gave Mikayla a quick kiss. "For good luck." Mikayla smiled and blushed before we began walking back to the castle.

A few minutes later we reached the castle acting as if we weren't a couple, both of us having let go of each other's hand after we reached the edge of the jungle. When we walked into the throne room we were immediately greeted by Boomer and Candace. "There you guys are! We were wondering where you disappeared to!" Candace exclaimed. _Uh oh. Have we been too careless? Do they know about us? _

"When I was walking back from patrolling the jungle I ran into Brady so we decided to walk together. That's all." Mikayla covered for us. _I'm going to have to thank her later. _Candace and Boomer looked to me to see if the story was true. I just nodded in response.

"Alright then, you two come with us. We have a surprise for you in the kings' room." Boomer spoke as he and Candace turned around and began walking towards my room. Mikayla looked at me confused while I shrugged in response. We then followed my brother and Mikayla's best friend upstairs where we found Mason and Tessa, Mikayla's other best friend.

"So, what's the surprise?" I questioned as we walked into the room. "Hold on Brady. It's a surprise. You can wait." Boomer chided me. I nodded before watching as Mason, Tessa, and Candace left the room. _This doesn't feel right. Something is up._

I was about to ask Boomer what he was doing when he turned and bolted out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I rushed over to the door and tried to open it only to find it locked. "Boomer, what is going on here?" I yelled. "You see Brady, we all think it's time that you and Mikayla admit that you like each other so you two are going to stay in that room until you do!" Boomer exclaimed through the door.

I sighed before walking over to Mikayla and wrapping my arms around her and sighing quietly. "Do you think we should tell them that we are already together?" I whispered to her, afraid everyone might hear. Mikayla smiled and shook her head. "Not yet. Let's enjoy our time in here with each other first." I smiled at my girlfriend's idea. "You are amazing." I mumbled as I gave her a small kiss. Mikayla just blushed in response.

We then walked over to the couch and sat down, Mikayla immediately snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arms around the girl next to me, enjoying the feeling of her in my arms. I buried my face into her hair for the second time that day, inhaling her scent. My mind began to wonder until I began imagining a world where I could do whatever I wanted to with Mikayla whether it be hugging, kissing, or snuggling, whenever we wanted to. I relaxed as my mind explored this secret-free world and all of the happiness in it.

"Brady, how long do you think we're going to be in here until they come get us?" Mikayla's voice brought me out of my daydream. I lifted my head up so I wasn't in Mikayla's hair anymore and responded, "I don't know Kayla, but at least we have each other. That's all that matters." Mikayla blushed and smiled.

Mikayla then crawled onto my lap and sat down. "Are you comfortable?" I questioned, shifting slightly under the girl. Mikayla nodded before she turned so she was facing me. I smiled before leaning towards her and giving her a long, passionate kiss. I felt Mikayla smile softly against my lips, causing me to smile as well. My arms slowly wrapped around Mikayla's waist while her arms found their way around my neck. I deepened the kiss, both of us becoming lost in the other.

We pulled away after a few minutes, both of us breathing heavily. "I love you Kayla." I nuzzled my face against her cheek. Mikayla giggled slightly as I gave her small kiss all over her face, such as on her cheeks and forehead. "I love you too Brady." Mikayla smiled as she captured my lips in her own. I cupped Mikayla's cheeks with my hands as I slowly deepened the kiss once more. We continued our kiss until my phone vibrated in my pocket. I sighed as I broke away from the kiss to check my phone.

"_Have you two confessed your love for each other yet? It's been three hours dude" _I mentally smiled, thinking of how I've spent the past three hours with Mikayla. I then showed her the message. "Should we tell them?" Mikayla nodded. "It's probably best that we do." I nodded before responding back to Boomer's text, _"We have something to tell you guys. I need you to bring everyone up here."_

Boomer's response came a minute later. _"We are on our way." _I closed my phone and turned to my girlfriend. "Are you sure this is going to be ok? I don't want to have to break up." Mikayla questioned worriedly. I smiled and hugged Mikayla. "Of course this is going to work, and if it doesn't, I promise we won't be separated. I'll do everything I have to in order to make sure we stay together." Mikayla smiled at my words.

_Knock, Knock! _Mikayla and I both glanced at each other and stood up before the door opened and everyone walked in, including Mason. When I noticed Mikayla's dad I tensed up slightly. Mikayla must have noticed because she looked at me with a gaze that said "relax-he-won't-kill-you."

"So, what did you guys want to tell us? Did you finally stop denying that you two like each other?" Boomer smirked at us while Candace raised up her video camera. "Well, the truth is, Mikayla and I have been dating for about two months now." Everyone gasped.

"So we left you two in here for three hours for nothing?" Boomer questioned in disbelief. I smiled sheepishly at him. Boomer just shook his head, trying hard not to smile. "Are you guys ok with us dating?" Mikayla spoke up from beside me, her voice wavering slightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist in order to calm her nerves. Everyone nodded.

"Why wouldn't we be? We just locked you two in a room together for three hours so you two would get together! Of course we're ok with you two being together!" Candace exclaimed. Mikayla and I both relaxed and smiled with relief. "You do realize what this means right?" Mikayla's other friend, Tessa questioned. We all shook our heads in confusion. "Bra-Kayla lives!" She exclaimed, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Daddy, are you ok with us?" Mikayla turned her attention to her dad who had been quiet until now. "Well, since these three convinced me, I don't mind you two going out." He then turned to me. "As long as you don't hurt my baby girl. You break her heart, I break you." I nodded, too scared to speak. "Alright then, we'll leave you two love-birds alone. Behave!" Boomer smiled at us as he ushered everyone else out of the room.

I turned to Mikayla. "Alone at last." I smiled before leaning down towards my now public girlfriend. Mikayla reached up so that our lips met once again, both of us giving as much love as we could into the kiss, wanting to let the other know we cared for them. _Tessa was right. Bra-Kayla Lives. _I smiled at this thought. "Now we just have to tell your Aunt and Uncle." Mikayla whispered against my lips. I froze. "Let's save that for another day." I brushed the matter off, wanting to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend right now. "Fine, but you're telling her" Mikayla teased quietly. I smiled before we kissed once more.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
